Bleach
| image = | kanji =ブリーチ | romanji =Burīchi | genre =Action, Bangsian fantasy, Supernatural | created by =Tite Kubo | published by ='Japonia': Shueisha *'Australia': Madman Entertainment * Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'UK': Manga Entertainment *'Hiszpania': Glénat *'Niemcy': Tokyopop *'Hong Kong': CultureCom *'Włochy': Panini Comics *'Singapur': Chuang Yi (chiński uproszczony) *'Taiwan': Tongli (tradycyjny chiński) *'Malezja': Komik Remaja *'Tajlandia': Nation comics *'Meksyk': Grupo Editorial Vid *'Indonezja': Elex Media Komputindo *'Holandia i Belgia': Kana * Francja Glénat * Polska: J.P.F. | original run =Sierpień 2001 - Trwa | volumes = 50 (Rozdziały) | directed by =Noriyuki Abe | written by =Masashi Sogo | music by =Shirō Sagisu | studio =Studio Pierrot | licensed by ='Japonia': Dentsu *'Australia': Madman Entertainment * Kanada i Stany Zjednoczone: Viz Media *'UK': Manga Entertainment *'Świat': Sony Pictures Television | network =TV Tokyo | english network ='Stany Zjednoczone': Adult Swim *'Kanada': YTV *'Malezja': TV3 *'Filipiny': GMA-7 *'Tajlandia': True Visions Ch 51 *'Południowa Korea': Tooniverse *'Meksyk': Animax *'Hiszpania': Buzz *'Wielka Brytania': AnimeCentral *'Francja': MCM *'Izrael': Children Channel *'Polska': Hyper | original run =Październik 5, 2004 - Trwa | episodes =334 (Odcinki) | extra = * Bleach, musical na podstawie mangi * ''Bleach''-związany z grami wideo * [[Filmy|Animowane na podstawie Bleach]] * [[Książki|Książki na bazie Bleach]] }} jest mangą autorstwa Tite Kubo, który ukazuje się w magazynie Weekly Shonen Jump od sierpnia 2001 roku. Bleach opowiada o przygodach Ichigo Kurosakiego, ucznia szkoły średniej, który potrafi widzieć duchy, i Rukii Kuchiki, Shinigami. Na początku historia koncentruje się głównie na postaci. Gdy wydarzenia rozwijają sie, historia zaczyna zagłębiać się w świat Shinigami. Manga została zekranizowana, stworzono do tej pory trzy filmy, musical, liczne gry wideo i Trading Card Game. Manga Bleach sprzedała się w ponad 50 milionach egzemplarzy w Japonii. Manga otrzymała Shogakukan Manga Award w 2005 roku, a anime zostało nominowane do wielu nagród American Anime Awards. Fabuła Akcja toczy się w japońskim mieście Karakura. Opowiada o przygodach pewnego 15-latka i jego przyjaciół. Owy 15-latek to Ichigo Kurosaki. Chłopak od zawsze widział duchy, ale wiedzie całkiem normalne życie. Jednakże pewnego dnia wszystko się zmienia. Poznaje on bowiem Kuchiki Rukię - Shinigami. Początkowo nie wierzy on w jej opowieść o tym że jest Bogiem Śmierci, oraz że przybywa z miejsca zwanego Soul Society w celu polowania na Pustych. Chwilę później zostają zaatakowani przez Hollowa. Shinigami wyjaśnia chłopakowi, że Pusty ściga go aby zjeść jego duszę. Ichigo, którego siostry zostały ranne w wyniku ataku, chce się poświecić. Rukia staje w jego obronie i zostaje ranna. Pyta Ichigo czy chce uratować swoją rodzinę, na co on odpowiada, że chce. Wtedy Rukia wbija swój Zanpakutō w jego serce i przekazuje mu swoją moc. Ichigo staje się Shinigami i pokonuje Hollowa. Rukia, której Ichigo odbiera moc, jest zmuszona przebywać w Świecie Żywych, przy okazji kontrolując Ichigo. Gry Sony Computer Entertainment *Seria Bleach: Heat the soul (7 części) *BLEACH 〜選ばれし魂〜 *BLEACH 〜放たれし野望〜 *Seria Bleach: Blade battlers (2 części) *Bleach: Soul Carnival (2 części) Sega *Seria Bleach DS (w tym Bleach: The Blade of Fate oraz Bleach: Dark Souls *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom *BLEACH Advance *BLEACH GC *Bleach: Shattered Blade *Bleach: Versus Crusade Filmy kinowe *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach: Fade to Black *Bleach: Hell Chapter Odcinki specjalne anime *Bleach: Memories in the Rain *Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy Specjalne wydania mangi *88.5. Karakura Super Heros *0.8. a wonderful error *17. Soreyuku Hoshiboshi no Tame no Zensoukyoku (逸れゆく星々の為の前奏曲) *12.5. Kangetsu ni Saku (寒月に咲く) *0. side-A the sand - Bleach Official Character Book Soul's *0. side-B the rotator - Bleach Oficial Animation Book Vibe's *16. Hyougen ni Shisu (氷原に死す) Serie wspomnień bohaterów *Bleach - Turn Back the Pendulum Audycja radiowa W Japonii z powodu ogromnej popularności tego dzieła Kubo, została stworzona również specjalna audycja radiowa. Po raz pierwszy została nadana 4 kwietnia 2004. W audycji tej Ichigo (a właściwie jego Seiyū) odpowiada na listy fanów. Początkowo audycja ta była nadawana raz w tygodniu a obecnie jest raz na miesiąc. Książki *Bleach Official Character Book Soul's *Bleach Official Animation Book Vibe's *Bleach Memories Of Nobody Movie Guide *Bleach Movie Guide *Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ Movie Guide *Bleach letters from the other side *Bleach The Honey Dish Rhapsody *Bleach Memories Of Nobody *Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion *Bleach Fade to Black 君の名を呼ぶ *Kolekcja ilustracji Bleach *PAINT JUMP Art of BLEACH Linki zewnętrzne *Oficjalna strona Bleach *Bleach w portalu wbijam.pl (po prawej w menu są odcinki online. Odcinki są na bieżąco uzupełniane, dostępne powinny być też filmy kinowe) Kategoria:Bleach